


Following a star

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.comI realize that I have played with policies and human resources performance, forgive me please.





	Following a star

Dec 14: Three Wise Men (Gibbs, Tim and Tony? *G*)

 

"Hey, Marcus." Tony nearly ran into the probationary agent as he was exiting the elevator.

"Oh, hey, DiNozzo." The other man looked a bit harrowed.

"How have you been? How's the leg?" Luckily, Marcus hadn't been killed in the bombing that killed Ned Dorneget in Egypt, Tony thought.

"Doing okay…uh…"

"How's Mari? She have the baby yet?"

The shorter man fumbled in his pocket. "It's a boy, Joseph Thomas. Nine pounds, seven ounces."

"He's perfect." Tony smiled at his colleague.

"We think so."

"Bet you're glad for some time off with him."

"Yeah…" The other agent stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "I got to go."

"See you around." Tony frowned as the elevator doors closed. Acting on a hunch, Tony strode off down the hall. Luckily, he spotted his target at the end of the hall. "Delores, you'll never guess who I just met in the elevator." Without waiting for a response, he carried on. "Joseph Marcus. Good to see him up and around. He and his wife have a baby boy. Funny, he doesn't look as happy as I thought a new father would be. Didn't even get a chance to ask when he's coming back."

"Well, I shouldn't say anything." Delores looked around. "Doctors have said that his leg won't get any better. He came in to sign the final papers for his last check."

"That's rough. Will he be riding a desk?"

"No openings where he can classify."

"Pension?"

"Not enough time served." Delores shook her head. "I gave him paperwork to file for disability. He should qualify easily, but it may take a couple months."

"What about the baby and the hospital?"

Delores smiled. "I may have mixed up the termination day for his insurance. He'll be covered for a few more months."

"Sucks. Especially days before Christmas."

Delores nodded in agreement. "We do what we can. Best get back to work. If I don't see you, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Delores."

"Hey, Tony, you still up for drinks at The Den for our night before the night before drinks?" Palmer asked cheerfully. "Tony? Tony?"

"Oh, hey, Jimmy."

"Something wrong?"

"Just ran into Marcus. He's out for medical."

"Ouch. Being reassigned."

"Nothing he can qualify for. Not enough time in for a pension."

"Who doesn't have time enough?" McGee joined the other two men in the hallway.

"Marcus. Leg's done."

"Isn't he expecting a baby?"

"Boy. Cute." Tony said.

"What's going to happen?" McGee frowned.

"Disability but my source says it will take a bit. Still have insurance but…"

"How are they going to make it? Babies are expensive and they need stuff." McGee asked.

"I don't know." The three men stood for a bit lost in thought.

"Palmer, I think I'm going to give tonight a miss." Tony said slowly. "I have something I need to do."

"I think I'll have to be a miss, too."

Palmer looked at the two agents. "I suddenly have plans myself."

Tony smirked. "Christmas shopping? So, together or separate?"

"Do we know what they need?" Palmer asked.

"There should be some sort of guidelines on the computer."

"Way to go, McGee. Okay, McGee you look up a list. Palmer, see if you can find out what they have for the baby? Meet out front in say thirty minutes?"

"How am I to do that?"

"Improvise, Black Lung, improvise."

"And while we are doing that what will you be doing?" McGee asked a bit sarcastically.

"I'm off to see Santa about a sleigh and elves." Tony smirked leaving the others staring after him puzzled.

McGee and Palmer waited semi-patiently for Tony. He pulled up in an extra-long paneled van and honked happily. "Hop in." Surprisingly, the van had four bucket seats. A young man slid from the one next to Tony to the one behind them. McGee joined the young man in the back. "This is Palmer and that's McGee next to you. Guys, this is Nathaniel Carter. His grandmother is my neighbor. He's agreed to make the delivery for us and help pack this sleigh."

"You are helping a family with a new baby, Tony says."

"They're going through a rough time, right now."

"So, the three of you are bearing gifts?"

"In a way." Palmer said slowly.

"Wouldn't camels be more traditional for three such wise men?" Nathaniel laughed.

"Watch it or you can play the donkey, smarty." Tony warned him smirking.

"We three kings of Orient are…" Nathaniel started in a pleasant baritone.

McGee and Palmer were surprised when Tony joined in. As Tony moved through traffic, the other two gradually joined in the sing along. They drifted from one song to the next until they neared a large department store. "So, McGee, got a list."

"I made three copies."

"Palmer?"

"I got the list of what they have and have already crossed it off McGee's list."

"I'm impressed." Tony glanced at his friend. "How did you manage that?"

"I called them." Jimmy grinned.

"Whoa, Black Lung, this is to be anonymous."

"Their neighbor answered. Mari was helping Joe with his exercises. I told her I was from a local store running a contest and was just confirming what they might need if they won. I asked her not to say anything in case they didn't win."

"Good job, Palmer. Well, here we are, gentlemen. Shall we follow yonder star?" Tony pointed to the large Bethlehem star on the roof of the store.

"Uh, Tony. How do we…?" Palmer said hesitantly.

Tony motioned to Nathaniel who handed forward a small bag. "I thought we could all drop what we were going to spend tonight in the bag. Then, Nathaniel can keep us on budget. If you don't have cash, I can put it on my card."

"Sounds good to me." Palmer said. "I hit the bank near the office when I thought we were going out." Palmer fumbled with the bag and then handed it to Tony.

"I agree." McGee said as he accepted the bag. "I hit the bank, too." He didn't mention that he had seen Palmer when he had done a second bank run before meeting Tony. He handed the bag to Nathaniel who discreetly stepped into the cargo area.

Nathaniel pulled out the wads of cash. He was proud to be helping the three men. This was what the preacher had spoken of on Sunday. This was true giving with no expectation of anything in return. These men were genuine and caring. Without being seen, he added to the bag. When he finished counting, he was shocked. The bag contained over sixteen hundred dollars.

When Nathaniel announced the amount, the three men grinned at each other. "I suspect…" Tony said sheepishly. "That more than one vacation fund got raided this afternoon. There's no way the three of us could drink that much." They all exchanged sheepish glances. "Alright, let's go grab some frankincense, gold and myrrh."

Nathaniel produced a construction style clip board with a large calculator. "Taking this a bit seriously there." McGee said with a smile. He handed the young man a copy of the list which he clipped on.

"I did some tilework for Tony. You would not believe how hard it is to keep him on budget."

"Hey! It turned out good."

"And fifty percent over budget." Nathaniel said in a stage whisper causing the other two men to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

It was unusual to see four men shopping in the baby department. The clerk soon realized these men were doing some serious shopping when she was flagged down and asked for a platform cart. The cart was soon loaded with a crib, dresser, changing table, a play pen, a walker, a swing, a car seat and a large supply of diapers. The youngest man took the cart to the front to pay and then load into his car after he reluctantly handed his calculator to another man gesturing to the one in a pullover.

The men were soon loading carts with crib linens, baby lotions and powders. The clerk volunteered to take full carts to the front and bring back empty ones. Meeting the young man at the front, she asked if they worked for a charity. After hearing the story from Nathaniel, she disappeared into the office for a bit before taking more empty carts back to the baby department.

Returning, she started to laugh. The three men had each selected a mobile and each was energetically promoting his choice. Wading in to the fray she told them the mobiles could be put on the crib, on the swing and on the playpen. She waited for her words to sink in. One… two… three… A mobile landed in each of the three carts.

When they headed for the clothing, the clerk decided they did need someone to keep them on budget and on the list. Rather than letting them buy out the newborn outfits, she gently guided them to the different sizes and explained how fast babies grow. The black-haired man in the pullover pouted when the other two men made him put back armloads of outfits from the baby collegiate wear section. She smiled to herself when the man with glasses distracted the man in the leather jacket long enough for a onesie and a bib to be slipped into the cart.

"Gentlemen." The store manager paused by McGee's cart. "I understand you are helping an injured member of law enforcement."

Tony immediately became serious. "I'm Agent DiNozzo, this is Agent McGee and assistant medical examiner, Dr. Palmer from NCIS. One of our agents was injured and he and his wife just had a baby."

"It's good to see you helping out. I'm a former Ranger. We salute our armed forces and law enforcement. I'd be honored if you would accept these." He handed Tony an envelope.

Tony peeked in and looked back at the man in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I know that as through as you are trying to be. There are littles things that will come up. One of my buddies owns the grocery store, another the gas station and a friend owns the restaurant. It would be our honor to contribute."

"Thank-you." Tony passed the gift cards to McGee for safety.

"How are we doing?" Nathaniel asked rejoining them. He looked at the calculator McGee held. "Not bad. What are we doing with the balance? Gift cards?"

The three men exchanged glances they said in chorus. "Toys!"

"Oh, no…" Nathaniel groaned.

Finally, exhausted and out of money the four men wearily made their way to the van. The fresh air gave them a second wind and Tony exerted the effort to announce. "Food, now."

Nathaniel directed them to all-night restaurant who had a wide menu. As the men relaxed around the table, they laughed about the check-out clerk who looked stunned when they wheeled the last six carts into her aisle. Before leaving the store, Tony had a discreet word with the manager about the clerk in the baby department; her stocking would have a little something extra with their gratitude.

"So, do we have a wrapping party or not?" Jimmy asked. He was suddenly having a nightmare about scissors and ribbon and tape.

"McGee?" Tony asked his opinion.

"I think that might be a bit much for Marcus and his wife right now. Nathaniel."

"Hey," the young man laughed. "I'm just the camel, remember?"

"Where would the three wise men have been without a camel?" Tony laughed. "Camel gets a vote."

"I think they are going to be overwhelmed." Nathaniel said seriously. "I think unwrapped."

"I agree."

"Oh, thank heavens," Palmer sighed in relief.

"Our money went a lot further than I thought." McGee looked puzzled. "There must have been some sale going on."

"Actually," Nathaniel said. "After the first couple carts, the manager gave us the employee discount."

"Are you going to be able to handle the delivery?" Tony asked concerned. "The furniture is heavy."

"No sweat. My brother Luke, is off tomorrow. I called him earlier and he's going to pick up something for me and then go along to the Marcus' and help out."

"Too bad we can't help but…"

"The three wise men are anonymous this time. It's okay. We've got it."

The following afternoon, the van pulled up in front of a townhouse and two young men got out. Both had dressed in plain clothes to appear as delivery persons. Nathaniel checked the address and then knocked.

"May I help you?"

"Are you Mari Marcus?"

"Yes."

"I have a delivery for you." He waved to Luke.

"We haven't ordered anything. There must be a mistake."

"No mistake, ma'am."

"Is something wrong, Mari?" Joseph stepped up behind her cradling the baby.

"May I congratulation you both on winning the baby contest? Your name was entered and you won the grand prize." He announced as Luke joined him with an arm full packages. The two men began making trips back and forth.

By the third trip, Mari and Joseph were sitting on the couch stunned at their good fortune. They couldn't believe the gift cards for food, gas and the department store. There were bags and boxes were piled around them. Mari was openly crying as she pulled out the clothing and various baby items. Everything she had dreamed of getting little Joseph was lying around her. Joseph simply held the baby close and thanked God for their blessing

The two delivery men had insisted on carrying the furniture upstairs for them. The older one had even brought in a tool box and the Marcus' could hear them assembling the crib and other pieces. The majority of the diapers were carried up and placed in the closet along with the walker that wouldn't be needed for a while.

By the time the van was empty, Mari and Joseph were totally overwhelmed. It wasn't until the van pulled away that the Marcus' realized the two men had evaded every question about the contest and the company. In the dusk, they stood waving good-bye when they discovered one last gift. Above the door a beautiful star was shining.


End file.
